The invention relates generally to vehicles having accelerator pedals typically engaged by an operator""s right foot. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that permits engagement of an accelerator pedal via an operator lacking functional use of their right foot. More specifically, the device is configured to permit easy removal from the vehicle such that the accelerator pedal is easily engaged by an operator""s right foot.
The automotive industry has long designed and employed devices permitting remote accelerator pedal engagement. These devices include combination accelerator pedal and brake pedal arrangements that permit remote engagement of both pedals from the side of a vehicle opposite that of the driver. Combination pedals such as these have long been installed and used in vehicles used to teach student drivers how to operate a motor vehicle. The student actually operates the vehicle from the standard position, yet the instructor has the ability to assume control of the vehicle in an emergency situation. In some cases, these vehicles can also be equipped with a supplemental steering wheel placed in front of the instructor. Examples of patents generally directed to these types of devices include Speckman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,181; Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,310; and Barresi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,246.
Another type of remote pedal operation includes extensions used to change the effective vertical position of the pedal. These extensions permit operation of the pedal by a person having, for example, shorter than average legs. With the increasing popularity of vehicles equipped with passive restraint systems such as air bags, there is a growing concern over drivers who sit too close to the steering wheel. Vertical pedal extensions can permit such drivers to sit a safe distance from the steering wheel yet still comfortably and effectively engage the accelerator and brake pedals. Examples of patents describing pedal extensions include Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,785; and Upton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,939.
Yet another type of remote pedal operation involves operation of an accelerator pedal by the left foot. Typically, modem automobiles and other similar vehicles are designed such that the accelerator and brake pedal are both engaged by the operator""s right foot. If the vehicle is equipped with a manual transmission, the clutch is typically engaged by the operator""s left foot. While a certain minority of drivers operating vehicles equipped with automatic transmissions use their left foot for the brake and their right foot for the gas, the vehicles are designed for normal right foot engagement of both pedals.
Various devices have been devised to permit left foot operation of a vehicle""s accelerator pedal. Patents describing such devices include, for example, Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,850; Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,539; Ewer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,961; Kaul, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,369 and 3,543,606; DeRose, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,293; Gresham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,294; and Richhart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,317.
In addition to the devices described in the patents discussed herein, several commercially available devices also exist. These devices typically include a mounting plate or base that attaches to the vehicle floor, as well as a main body or cover that fits over the mounting plate. This main body or cover typically supports an elongated shaft that serves to operatively connect a left foot gas pedal with the vehicle accelerator pedal. These devices also include mechanisms that permit removal of the main body when not needed.
FIG. 4 partially illustrates one such device 400 having a main body 402 and a mounting plate 410. The main body 402 is seen as supporting a main shaft 420 that would continue to the left, operatively supporting a left foot gas pedal while the main shaft 420 would, at the right periphery, support an accelerator pedal actuator of some form.
The main body 402 is releasably attached to the mounting plate 410. Spring guide shaft 450 extends parallel with the main shaft 420 and is biased towards the left (as drawn) via a biasing spring 455 that partially surrounds the spring guide shaft 450. Two mounting tabs 430 and 432 are secured to the spring guide shaft 450 and interact with two mounting flanges 440 and 442, respectively, that are formed within the mounting plate 410. In the position shown in the Figure, this interaction substantially prevents movement of the device 400 in either a vertical or horizontal fashion.
The spring guide shaft 450 is movable from a secured position (as shown) in which the mounting tabs 430 and 432 cooperate with mounting flanges 440 and 442, respectively, to prevent movement of the main body 402 in relation to the mounting plate 410 to a release position (not shown) in which the mounting tabs 430 and 432 have moved sufficiently to the left (with the spring guide shaft 450) to clear the mounting flanges 440 and 442.
The mounting plate 410 includes a number of mounting apertures 415 suitable for bolting the mounting plate 410 to the floor of an automobile or other similar vehicle. Since typical vehicles have carpeted floors, it is possible that debris such as carpet fibers could interfere with operation of device 400; in particular, interfere with the interaction between mounting tabs 430 and 432 and mounting flanges 440 and 442, respectively. The location of the spring guide shaft 450 is such that it could conceivably be accidentally moved into a release position by an operator""s foot, possibly with dire consequences.
Another commercial device is seen in FIG. 5, which partially shows a device 500 having a main body 502 and a mounting plate 510. This device 500 is believed to be an embodiment of Fujimori, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,771. A main shaft 525 is supported by the main body 502 and extends from an accelerator guard plate 550 on the left (as shown) to a left foot gas pedal (not shown) on the right hand side. The mounting plate 510 is presumably secured to the floor of an automobile or similar vehicle by bolting through a mounting slot 515.
The main body 502 is releasably attached to the mounting plate 510. Seen at the left end of the mounting plate 510 is a latch mechanism 530 that includes a latch pin aperture 532 that can receive a latch pin 520 seen on the bottom surface of the main body 502. The latch mechanism 530 also includes several latch tabs 534 that cooperate with latch tab slots 544 present in the main body 502. The latch pin 520 is biased in its illustrated position by an unseen biasing spring that runs parallel to the main shaft 525. The unseen biasing spring is compressed by moving the accelerator guard plate 550 to the right as illustrated. The latch pin 520, which engages latch pin aperture 532, moves the latch mechanism 530 such that latch tabs 534 are retracted.
Once the mounting plate 510 is secured to a vehicle floor, the main body 502 can be releasably attached. The device 500 is tipped such that latching brace 560 of the first end of the device 500 engages the end 565 of the mounting plate 510. Then, the other end of the device 500 is lowered downward. While this can be done with the latch pin 520 biased in a release position, it is preferable that the second end of device 500 simply be pushed down into a latched position. Since the latch tabs 534 are angled, they will partially retract themselves sufficiently to permit installation of the main body 502. Once the main body 502 is fully seated, the latch tabs 534 will snap back into their latched position and will secure the main body 502 to the mounting plate 510.
To release the main body 502 when not needed, the accelerator guard plate 550 is moved laterally towards the (unseen) left foot gas pedal, thereby moving the latch pin 520 in the same direction. The latch pin 520 engages the latching mechanism 530 and forces the latching mechanism 530 into retracting the latch tabs 534. This end of the main body 502 can then be pulled upward away from the mounting plate 510. The other end of the main body 502 is then easily released as well.
While mounting plate 510 appears to mount directly on the floor of an automobile or similar vehicle, it serves to elevate the latch mechanism 530 and the corresponding latch pin 520 to avoid possible entanglements with carpet fibers and other debris. However, this results in a mounting plate that extends vertically from the vehicle floor and therefore presents an elevated profile. Further, it appears possible to release the main body 502 from the mounting plate 510 using only one""s foot to kick the accelerator guard plate 550 in a direction towards the left foot gas pedal.
Accordingly, a need remains for a left foot gas pedal device that is easy to install and remove, yet is securely positioned without possibility of accidental disengagement.
The invention involves a device that permits an individual who is lacking sufficient functionality in their right foot or right leg to operate a vehicle accelerator pedal using their left foot. This device, when installed, prevents inadvertent engagement of the original vehicle accelerator pedal without engaging the left side pedal. The left foot gas pedal described herein can be installed easily and securely into an automobile or related vehicle yet is easily removable for vehicle use by a driver having the full use of their right leg and/or foot.
We have discovered that such a device can be constructed by altering how the main body is secured to the mounting plate. We have discovered that a device in which the release mechanism functions in a direction that is perpendicular to the main shaft is significantly less susceptible to inadvertent disengagement. We have discovered that a release mechanism requiring a pulling action is less susceptible to accidental release than one requiring a pushing action.
Accordingly, the invention is found in a left foot gas pedal assembly that includes a mounting assembly and a main body that is releasably secured to the mounting assembly. The pedal assembly described herein also has a left foot gas pedal that is operatively connected through a main shaft to an existing vehicle accelerator pedal, wherein the main shaft is rotatably supported by the main body. The assembly also has a locking mechanism that includes a locking tab moveable from an unlocked position to a locked position in a direction perpendicular to the main shaft, wherein the locking tab engages a slot in the mounting assembly when in the locked position.
These and other features as well as advantages that characterize the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings.